Coalition
Coalition es una campaña en el juego European War 4: Napoleon. Es una de las dos campañas iniciales, por lo que es muy fácil e incluso se puede hacer sin ninguno de sus generales. En esta campaña jugarás como el Sacro Imperio Romano, Austria, Prusia, Rusia y Gran Bretaña, principalmente de acuerdo con la historia. A continuación se muestra el recorrido de todas las misiones en esta campaña. Fire of Revolution Country: Holy Roman Empire Objective: Take Paris, Hold Oldenburg Recommended General: None Strategy: Since France is very weak you can simply destroy the French forces at the frontline then rush all your troops to Paris, surround the general and take it. Though there might be many enemy troops at first, they will soon be beaten by the English and Dutch fleets. Battle of Toulon Country: Britain Objective: Hold Marseille, Toulon, Kill Napoleon and Suchet Recommended General: none (if you have a naval general, practice against the forces at Bordeaux Strategy: Hold the line at Marseille and land the troops as fast as possible. Both Napoleon and Claude (the useless french general in there) will rush towards Rowland. Defeat them, then push all forces towards Clermont, but focus on Suchet instead of capture. Surround him and kill him. Victory. Chain the Beast Counrty: Britain Objective: Keep Nelson alive, Capture Alexandria, Kill Brueys, Sink 2 Battleships( 1 no rank, 1 lvl 2 rank) 1 frigate( lvl 1 rank) and 1 gunboat. Recomended general: Naval(optional), Any general for training and extra health( optional) Strategy: The farthest ship from your fleet will damage the gunboat, while the elite frigate nearer to your fleet will hold off the french first. The light troop in port will head for the closest double farm and take the one that produces 40 food. Rush Nelson and Sidney along with their ships towards Alexandria fast. Destroy only ships with red circles around them . Stay a bit away from the land as Napoleon could destroy a ship like a fort commander in a coastal fort would. Capture Alexandria after Brueys is defeated. Victory. Return to Rhine Country: Holy Roman Empire Objective: Hold Brunswick, Berlin, Capture Munich, Weilburg, Brussels Special Objective: Destroy a fort in the south ( the general nearby is Massena, so i'll call it Massena fort for now) Recommended general: artillery (recommended) another artillery general (optional) Strategy: place the strongest artillery general on the light artillery near Munich, the weaker one in the heavy artillery near Brunswick. The troops near Munich are enough to take it, just put the cavalry in the trench and let the artillery fly!. The militia will march towards Munich while the forces near Johann I will move towards Weilburg. Take it, and hold the river line, until Vandamme is dead. Meanwhile at the top, leave the line infantry there to deal with forces from Amsterdam taking the land, and get Franquemot to cross the river, helping Johann I. By round 6, your troops at Weilburg should cross the river and rush towards Brussels. Those at Munich meanwhile will be attacked by Moreau by now, so before that happens, destroy the fort. But leave Massena alone, or he will give you a hard time. If you can't achieve five star while capturing the fort, take it next time by replaying the level, and destroy it after the time limit is okay since you beat it at five stars anyway Battle of Trebbia (Special) Country: Russia Objective: Hold Vienna and Munich, capture Rome, Milan and Torino Recommended general: None Strategy: Send Bagration and his team to Rome. Defeat the coastal cannon with the battleship and land quickly. Babilio will attack you eventually so take him out first, then surround and take the factory and bombard Rome to capture it. Once capturing Rome, move north to take Genoa. At the same time, take the Level 2 town which is nearest to you and send Suvorov to aid Franquemot fight off the French generals which will come to attack Munich. Immediately rush to Milan and Torino and capture them easily with him. Mission accomplished. Copenhagen Campaign Country: Great Britain Objective: Defeat all Prussian and Danish coastal cannons, kill at privateer at the tip of mainland Denmark, kill the two Danish ship generals, kill all three Russian ships in the North Sea Recommended general: Any type (just for extra health) Strategy: Use Brock and Elpinstone to defeat the Prussian and Danish coastal cannons south of them while using Nelson's fleet to quickly defeat the Russian ships and immediately rush south to help Brock and Elphinstone to push north through Denmark and their generals. Use your ships which came from Britain to defeat the coastal cannon at present day Norway and kill the privateer at Aalborg. Use your remaining ships to eliminate the remaining coastal cannons ASAP. Mission success. Battle of Trafalgar Country: Great Britain Objective: Eliminate all Spanish and French ships on the map Recommended general: None Strategy: You can try dividing your ships into two, with the north being commanded by Nelson and the south being commanded by Collingwood, but be aware that in the game you are outnumbered 15 to 23 so dividing your army would merely reduce your chance of winning. So the best method would be to quickly merge your southern fleet with the northern fleet and quickly surround Villeneuve before he uses his regen. Do not trigger the southern Spanish fleet and slowly move south in a pincer formation, quickly surrounding enemy fleets and bombarding heavily. Around the end, the remaining Spanish ships will lose morale and that's when you can make an all-out attack and annihilate all. Mission accomplished. Battle of Austerlitz Country: Russia Objective: Maintain Krakow, Vienna, Austerlitz and Brunn. Kill Napoleon, Murat, Davout, Soult, Lannes and Bernadotte. Recommended general: An artillery general (optional) Strategy: Send Bagration and Kutuzov to fight Lannes and Bernadotte head on. Avoid fighting Lannes directly as he have the Leadership ability which makes it impossible for him to lose morale. Instead, slowly bombard him with your artillery, while taking out Bernadotte by surrounding him. Davout will head north to Berlin where the Prussian army will eventually kill him so don't worry about it. There's nothing you can do to stop Murat and Soult from killing Archduke.J and taking Vienna, so what you can do is to rush Gorstieyn to Vienna to quickly capture it once Soult and Murat have headed off to Budapest. It is important to retake Vienna as it will provide your army its much needed income as the game progresses onwards. Bring Bagration and Kutuzov south to Vienna after defeating Lannes and Bernadotte while as well ensuring the safety of Brunn and perhaps even retaking Prague. Alexander I, who most probably have reached the front line by now, can fight and defeat Murat and Soult. Murat uses the ability Mobility and Strike, so surround him and give him no place to run and Murat will easily be defeated with Soult. Around Round 12, Blucher will come down to fight Napoleon so send a large force to assist him. Beware of a possible French counterattack near Dresden. Beat Napoleon and mission victory. Fury of Prussia Country: Prussia Objective: Kill Moreau, Ney, Augereau and Lannes. Maintain Berlin, Oldenburg and Dresden. Capture Munich, Wiesbaden and Karluzhe. Recommended general: An artillery general (optional) and a cavalry general (optional) Strategy: Immediately send aid to Oldenburg and Saxony as they will be attacked. It is difficult to stop the French advance while in the early rounds so instead attack Bavaria, Wuttemburg and Baden in that order with your main force led by Blucher. Send your cavalry general and Ferdinand to hold back the French and retake any towns lost by Saxony like the important Jena and Dresden. Meanwhile to the south, drive a wedge through the three German states by starting with the easternmost. Capturing one town would making it easier to continue your advance by providing your much needed income. Use Scharnhorst to overcome Deroy, Gerrard and the other German generals as Blucher cannot be relied on as your main damage dealer since his attack largely relies on Mobility and Strike. Augereau will strike deep into your territory, aiming for Berlin so quickly catch him with your Saxony force to defeat him. When fighting Lannes, avoid a head-on attack as your generals would be no match for his Mass Fire ability. Instead slowly chip away at his support troops and his supporting artillery. Quickly take your artillery and bombard Lannes as fast as possible as it is possible that he could solo destroy your main army. Ney will move through Bavaria and try to retake Munich so leave a suitable garrison to wear him out slowly. After defeating the main French army and the three German states, as well as repelling the Dutch at Oldenburg, link all your three army to surround and decisively defeat Moreau at the River Rhine. Mission completed. Battle of Eylau Country: Russia Objective: Maintain Eylau, Warsaw and Vilnius and retake Danzig. Kill Augereau, Soult, Murat, Davout and Lannes. Recommended generals: An artillery general and cavalry general (highly recommended) Strategy: your arties and cavalry general, together with barclay and witggenstein, would first rush to warsaw, but not to forget upgrade your general. While that bragation would be positioned and upgraded too. At the second turn Ney and guard cavalry will start pouring toward Warsaw, quickly took out the guard cavalry and secure warsaw, surround and kill off ney. In between of Augereau or Davout, one of them will be oblitergated to near death by prussian force, take the chances and kill them, while you can finish up Soult and Ney, build fortification at the south in preparation of napoleon force, diverse your north force into north and south, it will lure murat to go deep inside, then you can capture danzig and then return to kill murat, lannes will came later and use same tactic to kill him. Gunboat War Country: Great britain Objective: Kill Fischer and take Oslo, Copenhagen Recommended generals: An artillery general and an navy general. Recommend to have high health or some defend items Strategy: Place your general on rocket arties and the battleship. Destroyer and frigate would head north destroy and capture bergen, then Wellesley and your artillery general will land. While that the rest of the navy would smash through danish fleet and capture Oslo. Bomboard norway and move your land troop throuh sweden as soon as possible. Most of your fleet are likely to be destroyed by now, so better try to evade fire as much as possible. Once moving through sweden, your land rocket would bomboard copenhagen, while that the navies focus on destroying the rest of danish fleet. Mortier WILL arrive, so focus all your fire on copenhagen after, then capture it. There are chances of mortier will go to denmark instead of heading to copenhagen. Not likely to be five star but passing through Never Surrender Country: Spain Strategy : take Madrid, Barcelona Recommended generals: An artillery general. The unit in zaragoza is lost. You can surround all the french generals one by one 1 = South units will attack the north in tagus direction, Take Seville. Units in the north will go to the south, with the same objective : an attack of Soult by spain, great britain and portugal. 2 = kill Ney who is going to help Soult but too late. 3 = Take madrid, Albacete, Valencia, Zaragoza, Barcelona Assault on France Country: Austria Objective: Take Strasbourg,Nancy Recommended generals: An artillery general (highly recommended) Strategy: Divide your army into two groups. Emperor's fall (Special) Country: Austria Objective: Take Lviv, Poznan, Varsaw, defends Viena and Berlin, kill Napoleon 1: Move the entire Austrian army (including the Archduke) as soon as possible to the northern French areas (It is advisable to make them general, since after a few rounds the battle will turn into a guerrilla warfare). You can use your forts to fight against the French of the west and defend Vienna. 2: Within a few rounds, create soldiers near Vienna and Brunn to defend them. Don't worry if there are a large number of French troops in the west, you are resting and they will take time to arrive. 3: Take Warsaw and create infantry to stop the western troops. Do not attack the forts and move your troops north-west in the direction of Prussia (since French troops will attack it). Surround Napoleon once and for all and kill him. The Liberation of Rhine Country: Prusia Objective: Defend Berlin and Leipzig, take Breme, Frankfurt, Colocne, Munich, Stuttgar, kill Murat and August I 1: Send Blucher to Dresden along with some militia to occupy the city while the rest of the troops direct Schwerin. Do not worry about Austria. It will not be attacked by the French. 2: After occupying the city manufactures as many units as possible, occupy Brusnwick and make a defensive wall from north to south with all his soldiers and take Breme fast. 3: When you have contact with the French they will attack you. Put a large part of your troops to defend Brusnwick, there will come automatically the French soldiers that you have to defeat. The Confederation of the Rhine tries to take Dresen again, avoid it with the help of Austria. 4: Take Cologne and Frankfurt before you start attacking a new French army larger in number. Kill the French generals and the soldiers of the Rhine who have entered your territory. Help Austria take Munich and Stuttgar. Do not invade French areas or the city of Karlshure unless necessary. Battle of Waterloo War of Glory Category:Campaigns